Wolf Blood
by Syaoyue
Summary: finished He, a mongrel dog with wolf blood. She, a pure bred dog. He, an outcast. She, well bred and well loved. What will happen when they meet anfter the encounter a year ago? .S&S. .wolvesdogs.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
-  
  
"Whose dog is this?" demanded a man standing on a platform. He was pointing at a cage next to his feet to the crowd down below. Inside the cage, a puppy with brown chestnut coat and amber eyes growled. Judging from the eye shape and the body of the pup, you can easily see tints of wolf blood running through its vein.  
  
The pup started to bite the bars of the cage, trying his escape. Next to him, the man was still asking for its owner. Another man, probably in his mid-thirties, walked out of the crowd. "He is my dog." The men said. "But I do not wish him back. He is not a pure blood dog, but with wolf blood in him." He glared at the wolf-pup. "He is a wild dog with a nature of a wolf, and cannot be controlled. This pup must die. If we don't kill it, it will kill us."  
  
The man on the platform sighed, yet he could do nothing to stop the owner of the wolf-pup. People started to walk away from the crowd. They did not object the owner's cruel decision, since they were only here to watch and it wasn't their dog in the first place anyway.  
  
While no body was watching, a boy creped silently up from the back onto the platform. He cannot stand this any longer. They were going to let this little puppy die in the forest, when the pup has done no harm to them. He reached out, and started to pick the lock on the cage. The pup growled at him. "Shh, don't make any noise, or else they'll notice me. I'm only trying to help you, don't be afraid." Strangely, the pup quietened as if he understood what the boy was talking about. The boy smiled as he put all his attention back onto the lock. Finally, the lock gave a clicking noise, then swan open. Yet the plan didn't go as well as wished, because someone noticed them.  
  
"Somebody is freeing the wolf-pup!"  
  
The boy quickly picked up the wolf pup, and ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Hey, come back!" People where coming fast from the back. The boy threw something and it exploded as it hit the ground, causing a smoke screen. The boy disappeared, leaving a clueless crowd behind.  
  
-  
  
"Here," The boy handed the little wolf pup some food. It yelped its thanks and started eating the food. "You are a very cute little thing you know?" The boy looked at the pup thoughtfully. The wolf pup jumped up, and yelped again. "Here, my name is Neo. What's yours?"  
  
The pup raised his head and locked eyes with the boy, his head on one side and his eyes big and curious. Simply, the little wolf was interested in the word name.  
  
"Guess you don't have a name, not yet. What do you want to be called?" Neo studied the pup carefully. A long silence passed after he spoked. "Let me see... how about Syaoran?" Neo extended his and towards the wolf pup. The wolf pup looked at the hand... then it decided to put its paw on the hand. "You are a clever pup. Then it is agreed- your name is _Syaoran_."  
  
And that was how the wolf pup got his name. Syaoran, meaning _"little wolf"_.  
  
-  
  
Few days later, Neo and Syaoran arrived at Neo's home. Neo's mother came out to greet them. "You're finally home, Neo. I was getting worried about Nadesiko. I think she is going to give birth soon, but... she is a quiet weak from her fever." Hearing this, Neo dashed into the house. Nadesiko was Neo's dog. She was pregnant before Neo went away.  
  
It was then that Neo's mother noticed the wolf pup. "Neo... this is...?" she pointed at Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, mother, this is Syaoran, a pup I saved when I was out." Neo explained while looking for Nadesiko. Fujitaka, her mate, came running to greet his owner. "Hey Fujitaka, where is Nadesiko?" Neo asked. Fujitaka ran into the kitchen with Neo following closely behind. The father-to-be lied down next to Nadesiko. "Here you are, girl. Are you feeling well?" Neo asked when he saw Nadesiko. She whimpered in reply.  
  
That afternoon was all blur for Syaoran, for things happened like a fast stream of water. First, they were getting prepared for Nadesiko to give birth, but then when Nadesiko was giving birth, she had some problem. The fever she had previously weakened her greatly, and she does not have extra energy. After long hours of labour, Nadesiko finally gave birth to a baby girl.  
  
The baby was a pretty girl, her fur from head to tail white, expect for her forehead, where a patch of brown in the shape of cherry blossom lay and her eyes were the pretty colour of emerald green. The baby girl was named _Sakura,_ the _"cherry blossom"_.  
  
--- ---  
  
Months passed, and Syaoran lived with Neo and his family. Fujitaka and Nadesiko had looked after Syaoran like their own children. That, surprised Syaoran. He once asked Fujitaka, "Why did you treat me as your own, when you know that I am not a pure blood dog? I know that my mother was a wolf."  
  
Fujitaka only chuckled at the comment, and said, "It is not what your outside show, but what you have inside. Nadesiko and I saw that you have a pure heart in you, and we trust you with all our lives." He nudged Syaoran lightly. "You are just like a son to us."  
  
One day, Nadesiko asked Syaoran, "Will you be our foster-son?" Syaoran looked up to meet her eyes, surprised by the sudden question. "We used to have a son named Touya, but he died when he was your age."  
  
Syaoran looked down. "I'm sorry."  
  
Nadesiko smiled, "No, no need to be sorry, thanks to Clow Reed for Neo to find you." Clow Reed was the God of all the dogs and wolves.  
  
"So, will you?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
Syaoran looked from Fujitaka to Nadesiko, and from Nadesiko to Fujitaka. Then, he lowered his head and said, "Yes."  
  
--- ---  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelped happily as she ran towards him. She is only four months old, but is more energetic then all the other puppies around her age.  
  
"Yes?" Came Syaoran's sleepy reply. He had just gone out all day to hunt with Neo and Fujitaka, and had just come home, hoping for a good rest. But... it seems that sleeping is just a dream.  
  
"Syaoran, Syaoran, play with me!" Sakura skipped happily around him. Seeing no reaction from him, she decided that she would nibble his ears.  
  
"Errrr..." Syaoran growled. "Sakura~!" his eyes flattered open, as he jumped up, and started to chase Sakura around the house.  
  
After about the fifth's circle around the house, Sakura finally got tired, and Sakura and Syaoran fall onto the grass together, laughing and giggling.  
  
"You this daring little thing, aren't you afraid of anything?" Syaoran said after he caught his breath.  
  
"Yes, you know that I am afraid of sprits and ghosts." Sakura retorted. "But you will always be there for me, won't you?"  
  
Syaoran laughed. He licked Sakura's noise and replied, "Yes, Sakura. I will always be there for you when you need me."  
  
"Promise?" Sakura's big emerald eyes were serious.  
  
"I promise." Syaoran replied, amber eyes serious as well.  
  
--- ---  
  
A/n: what do ya all think, huh? Like this story? Please don't blame me if you do not like the way I write... I think I kinda personification the animals... hehehe... oh, did I mention that this fic is gonna to be a long- term story? (is there a word such as that? Oh well, who cares, anyway, that means this story is not gonna to be updated often ^^ don't kill me for that, k?)  
  
Cya, and please remember to review!  
  
-Syaoyue^^


	2. A Line Between Up and Down

¡@

**A Line Between Up and Down**  
  
-  
  
Time passed by, and now Syaoran is a young and strong dog. There were still much of him that resembles him of a wolf- his height, his sharp teeth, and his physical ability shows that he is a wolf, but his mercy towards animals smaller then him and his kind and gentle heart made him more like a dog.  
  
It was another sunny day, and Neo had decided that they would be going hunting. "Hey Syaoran, we're leaving, you comin' or not?" Neo's voice came into Syaoran's ears from the doorway. Syaoran barked his reply and ran towards the door. Outside, Neo, Fujitaka and Nadesiko are already waiting for him.  
  
When outside, Syaoran looked around, his eyes narrowed when he could not find any trace of Sakura. "Where is Sakura?" he murmured to himself. Next to him, Nadesiko chuckled lightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Syaoran, Sakura is still asleep. She won't be coming with us today." Nadesiko assured Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Is she saving up energy to torture me later when we come home?"  
  
"Probably." Fujitaka replied as he trotted pass Syaoran and stood by Nadesiko.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You know what, I'm 100% sure that Sakura is you two's daughter."  
  
Fujitaka raised an eye brow at Syaoran, "How so, my dear?" Nadesiko, on the other hand, started to giggle.  
  
"The same annoyance." Syaoran said in a tone that somewhat seemed like trying to be stern, but his voice was wobbly and there were laughter in his eyes, and on his face- more like trying not to laugh.  
  
Nadesiko couldn't help it but burst out laughing, while Fujitaka blushed. Seeing this, Syaoran couldn't control his laughter any more, and laughed along side Nadesiko. Fujitaka could do nothing but sigh.  
  
The hunt was a great success, and they headed from home earlier then usual. On their way, Neo stopped by a shop to buy something for his mother, and he left the dogs wondering outside. The dogs were wondering around peacefully, when they were interrupted by a shout.  
  
"Hey look, isn't that the wolf-dog that was freed sometime ago?" the sound came from a stranger, unknown to all. Everyone on the street turned their heads to see. Murmur passed through the street and people hurried their children inside. Searching for the owner of the sound, Syaoran narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. They were the people that wanted to kill him before, and it seems that they haven't given up hope yet, now that they had found him, one already has him gun out and is aiming for him.  
  
Syaoran growled as he ready himself for a fight. The man laughed at him. "Oh look, it is baring its teeth at me, I am so afraid." He mocked.  
  
His actions angered Syaoran. He sprang up, aiming to bite the man laughing at him. The man was taken by surprise, as he scrambled to aim for Syaoran with his gun, and shot.  
  
Everything happened at once. The bullet aimed for Syaoran, Neo running out from the shop, Fujitaka barked furiously, and Syaoran being hit...

  
  
When Syaoran opened his eyes, what he saw shocked him. He was not hit by the bullet, but by Nadesiko, who, was the one that was hit. She had used herself as a shield for Syaoran. "Nadesiko!" Fujitaka cried.  
  
Syaoran shook his head unbelievingly. How did this all happened? Why, why did she do this for him? "Mother..." he whispered, and nudged Nadesiko lightly. The bullet had hit through her ribs, leaving her not much time.  
  
"Don't grief for me, Syaoran." Nadesiko raised her head slightly to lock eyes with Syaoran. "Don't feel sorry for me, I did this to save your life, because I love you, even though you are not my real son." Her words where faint, lighter then a whisper. "Syaoran, my son, tell them, Fujitaka, and Sakura, that I love them with all my heart..." her words faded, and slowly, she closed her eyes.  
  
"No!!!" Syaoran cried in anguish. Why is it that the people he loves always have to leave him? His mother, his father, his sisters, and now Nadesiko. It was always because of him. His mother might have been a wolf, but had looked like a dog, his father was a dog, but they were killed only because they had a son that looked like a wolf. His sisters, they all looked like their father, but were killed because of him.  
  
Neo had long came out from the shop, and now he and Fujitaka are both fighting with the man with the gun, preventing the man from shooting. "Run, Syaoran!" Neo shouted, "Run away before he gets you! Go, go! Don't worry about me and Fujitaka!"  
  
Syaoran took a last glance at Nadesiko, then at Fujitaka and Neo. There was no choice for him now, is there? Because of him, Nadesiko died, and Fujitaka and Neo hurt, when he had brought them nothing but trouble. He turned, and ran.  
  
Syaoran ran aimlessly, as fast as his legs could carry him. He wanted so much to howl to the sky, to cry out his grief, he cursed and cursed himself, for being such a useless dog. Suddenly, he stumbled, and went flying through the sky, and fall heavily on a "thing". The "thing" was big- or huge, actually- brown, and was feeding its young.  
  
Syaoran looked carefully at the huge brown thing- it was a mother bear! His instinct told him to run, but as his bitter thought came back, he stood up and got himself prepared to fight. There is nothing to loose now, he thought bitterly. Only my life, which, worth _nothing_.  
  
The mother bear was protective of its young, and was ready to fight Syaoran in an instance. A swing of the hand sent Syaoran flying through the air. Syaoran staggered to stand up. A head butt, and a body slam. It all came too fast for Syaoran to dodge. If it was before, Fujitaka and Nadesiko would have been there, helping him out, guiding him, and encourage him. But, now, he is all alone, by himself. His senses came back to him as he dodged a slap from the bear and darted forward and landed on the bear's shoulder, taking the bear by surprise, and bit hard around her neck. The bear howled in pain, and started hitting where Syaoran was. Fists pounded on him, but he wouldn't let go of his clenched teeth, for he knew, if he dose, he will be the one to die. His bite on the bear went tighter. Suddenly, the bear swung around, and bashed herself on a tree. Syaoran cried out in pain, for he was between the tree and the bear, he dropped on the ground with a heavy thump, that wasn't all, for the bear, worn out as he is, fell heavily on Syaoran.  
  
Everything around him went black, as he faded into unconsciousness.  
  
-  
  
Syaoran's eyes snapped open, and his head jerked up, panting. That was, another one of his nightmares- a nightmare of his past. He slowly inhaled the cold air of the dawn, and lied down again. It has been a year since that had happened, when he ran away from Neo and Fujitaka. A full whole year, since Nadesiko died protecting him. Syaoran rested his head on his forelegs, and slowly closed his eyes again, as he started to recall what happened after that.  
  
-  
  
"Get away from me!" Syaoran growled. The big wolf chuckled, amused by his actions. "Go away!"  
  
"Now now, Syaoran, how can you tell me to go away when I was the one that found you and brought you back to my pack?" the big wolf, also the leader of the Li wolf clan, asked.  
  
"Then throw me back to where I was and let me die there!" Syaoran shouted furiously. He has been kept by this big wolf and his clan for days. Not that this clan was evil or cruel to him or anything like that, but just because didn't want to live- he wanted to be gone, to have no worries nor problems.  
  
"Sorry, but that is not going to work." The big wolf walked towards where Syaoran was lying, and said, "Because you, Syaoran, have been chosen by me, the Leader of the Li Clan, to be the next leader."  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the Leader. "Why would you choose me, I am nothing but a trouble." To Syaoran's surprise, the Leader laughed.  
  
"I have seen you fight, and I saw the ability in you." The Leader walked back to where it was sitting before, "besides, Eriol and all the others are no leader, so I had to seek another to be the Leader of the Li Clan when I am gone."  
  
"Eriol? Eriol is here?" Syaoran would have jumped up if it wasn't because of his wounds. Eriol was Syaoran's close friend when he was small. Another question came into Syaoran's mind. "How do you know my name." Syaoran demanded.  
  
"I'm glad you finally asked, my Grandson." The Leader laughed. "Your mother, Yelen, was my daughter, and sister to Eriol's mother. Any other questions left unanswered?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"_What the hell is going on here!?_" Syaoran roared.  
  
Outside, Eriol winced at the volume of the shout. "Maybe Grandfather hadn't explain the situation to Syaoran properly..." Eriol murmured under his breath.  
  
-  
  
Remembering this, Syaoran smiled. Through out this year, he has been training day and night, hours after hours, and now, just this month, he had inherited the position of Leader of the Li Clan. He had strengthened the pack, and had enlarged their territory. He, Syaoran, had let everyone known, that he might have been a mongrel dog with wolf blood, but is certainly not to be messed with.  
  
His last wish, was for Sakura, the daughter of Fujitaka and Nadesiko. He had promised her, that no matter what, he'll be there for her when he needed. But this, might just be the one and only vow that he cannot keep; for everything had changed, ever since the death of Nadesiko.  
  
-  
  
A/n: hahahaa it's Syaoyue again!!! I know that I said that I wouldn't be updating this fic often, but since it is the holidays, I'll be a hard worker and write more and update often ^^  
  
-Syaoyue. 7th July


	3. Nightmare or Sweetdream?

Nightmare or Sweet-dream?  
  
.  
  
A fast moving shadow, or rather, a wolf, darted through the forest like a gust of winds, and stopped by a lake. The wolf gazed at the silver moon with his fierce amber eyes, and gives out a long howl. Another full moon, Syaoran thought to himself, like the night when Sakura was born. How is she now? She would be a young dog by now, well loved by many, and well bred, unlike him, carrying the responsibility of the leader of the Li clan all by himself, well, Eriol helps him as well, though his 'helping' is usually causing more problem for him to look after. Full moon, cold and mysterious, like the night when Nadesiko was killed, and he out caste. What would Sakura think of him now, friend or foe? He had given her the promise, that he will be by her side no matter what, but it was him that had caused her mother's death! Syaoran lain down, rested his head on his forelegs and slowly drifted into a sleep. His last thought, was of Sakura.  
  
---  
  
The little amber-eyed looked at the honey-brown fur ball in front of him. He frowned as he studied the fur ball in curiosity. Just then, Fujitaka and Nadesiko had become his foster parents, which means... this fur ball, only about one week old with eyes not even oped yet, is his foster sister? Extending his paw, he poked the little fur ball lightly. The fur ball wriggled and squeaked her reply.  
  
Sakura was having a nice sun nap. Suddenly, the sun was blocked by another presence. The 'shadow' sniffed her and poked her lightly with a paw. She squeaked and wriggled, trying to escape. Her eyes were not open yet, so she could see nothing, but she felt his presence and his autumn scent. A sudden feeling made her wanting to see the shadow before her, so she tried to open her eyes. After many times of trying, she finally succeed.  
  
Syaoran looked at the fur ball with tilted head. Suddenly, the fur ball's eyes opened and emerald meets amber. Emerald... innocent, and full of love. A warm feeling started growing somewhere in his heart.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened to lock sight with a pair of amber eyes, cold and emotionless. For some unknown reason, Sakura liked the owner of these eyes immediately. Her instinct told her that the owner of those eyes has a warm heart, but she doesn't understand why those eyes contain no warmth. I will change that, Sakura decided. Playfully, she poked out her tongue, and licked the nose of the-owner-of-the-amber-eyes.  
  
Syaoran yelped in surprise and jumped back a little. Warmth passed through his heart, and he blushed bright red. What just happened there? He felt confused. He looked at the little fur ball again, who is now staggering to stand up. He advanced closer to the little fur ball.  
  
Sakura tried to stand up. She wants to run and jump like the amber-eyed did, but she couldn't, because her limbs are still feeble. She fell on the floor with a thump; she whined, and tried again. This time, the amber-eyed helped her.  
  
He couldn't stand to hear her whining; it makes his heart tighten with... What is he thinking of? He shook his head to shake the thought away, and concentrate on helping Sakura to stand up.  
  
--- ---  
  
The morning sun shone warmly on Syaoran, as he woke up slowly. He gave a lazy yawn, and looked up at the sky to check the position of the sun- midway through the morning. Syaoran swore under his breath while jumping up in alarm and ran. He is prepared to hear Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling's complains and questions when he gets back.  
  
Syaoran ran through the forest like a guest of wind, jumping over the logs and dodging bushes, all in one swift move. All these trainings had made him a fierce merciless fighter, and of course, the best at physic- either his look, or his strength. His amber eyes where of wolves, emotionless, cold and merciless. His body is of wolves, longer then the dogs and his legs are strong, quick and powerful. Syaoran, like his name, looks like a wolf all over, but a part of his heart is still of a dog, the part that yarned for love and care. Not only the love of a family or a group but also, of a mate.  
  
Syaoran ran on steadily, but thoughts were whirling in his mind. Why had he dreamt about Sakura again? Could it be that something has happened to her? Or could it be... 'Stop your daydream, Syaoran.' Syaoran scolded himself, and concentrated his mind on running faster. It was then, that he heard a small whining. Syaoran jolted to a stop and started to search for the source of the whining, and found it behind a bush- from a honey brown fur ball. (doesn't the name "fur ball" sounds funi??? ^.^)  
  
Syaoran was stunned. Could it be? Could it be... "Sakura!" Syaoran breathed words out. He wasn't too surprised when the fur ball reacted to the call.  
  
"Who... who are... you?" Her voice came out in a tiny whisper.  
  
"Don't worry about who I am right now, but look at you. You're hurt! Sakura, why can't you look after yourself?" Syaoran blurted the words out, worried by Sakura's state.  
  
Sakura giggled lightly. "It is you, Syaoran. You're still alive!" She said happily, satisfied, but her words were fading away, so was her conscious. "You don't know how happy I am to see you, Syaoran." That was the last thing she said before everything blacked out.  
  
"Same here, Sakura. You don't know how happy I am to see you." Syaoran whispered to himself. Gently, he picked the unconscious dog up, and continued his way home.  
  
---  
  
They were hunting. Her, Father, and the Two-Legger. The weather was getting bad; she could smell it in the air. It was then, that the Two-Legger told them that they could go home first if they wanted to, or they can stay around for another hunt. The Two-Legger was a friend more then an owner -Neo, he was called- he said so himself. He had told her, and Father, that they are free, and can leave his house, and his home, at anytime they want. Father wanted to stay with him; she had asked why, and Father told her, that after Mother's death, Neo was the only friend he has. She had asked, "What about me?" and he had answered, "You, my dear, will one day finds the one you love, and you will then be his." She tried to ask what it means, but Father said that she will understand it in time, and wouldn't say anything more.  
  
So Father went home, but she stayed behind, though not with Neo but alone. She wondered everywhere, exploring places that she'd never been before. Then she was lost. She smelt the air, trying to find the way home- when a scent caught her attention. The scent was a familiar one, one that makes her feels safe. She followed it.  
  
Maybe it was because she was so concentrated in her 'smelling to search the owner of the scent' she didn't notice the shadow that was forming around her. But when she noticed, it was too late. A group of wolves had surrounded her. She got herself ready, prepared for a battle. A dodge, attack, and dodge again. Her movements where swift. Father was her teacher; he had told her that he was proud of her. Father was the one that taught "him" his skill as well. She missed "him" dearly. Father had told her how her mother had died- to protect "him", and he had left feeling bad. Father said that both him and Mother didn't regret what had happened. The pass cannot be rewritten, but the future can be changed.  
  
Another attack came, aiming at her. She dodged it easily, and started to think for a next move. Her teeth wouldn't be as strong as a wolf's, but she is definitely more cunning then they will ever be, so the best way to get out of this mess unharmed would be to run. As she looked for a way out, something that she heard shook her.  
  
"Look at her moves! If she wasn't a dog, I would think that she is related to Syaoran is some way!"  
  
She froze, for a mere second, and came back to her senses, but she wasn't fast enough though. A mere second gave one of her opponent a chance of attack. She howled as the pain shot through her body, but the pain was not so important. Nothing was too important now, not as important as finding Syaoran. She stopped all her attacking, and changed into defence mode. More pain shot through her, and, there! She shot out of the circle of wolves and fled.  
  
She wasn't clear why the wolves didn't follow her, but at the time, it hasn't seemed important to her anyway. All she wanted to know, is Syaoran. Where has he been? How has he been? Many questions where in her mind, but there were no answer.  
  
She felt tired, and the wounds were getting worse...  
  
A shadow covered the sun that shone on her, and a voice called softly, "Sakura?"  
  
"Who... who are... you?" Her voice came out in a tiny whisper. This... feels like the first time when they met, when she was a little pup.  
  
"Don't worry about who I am right now, but look at you. You're hurt! Sakura, why can't you look after yourself?" Syaoran blurted the words out, worried by Sakura's state.  
  
Sakura giggled lightly. "It is you, Syaoran. You're still alive!" She said happily, satisfied, but her words were fading away, so was her conscious. "You don't know how happy I am to see you, Syaoran." That was the last thing she said before everything blacked out.  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open. "Syaoran!" she called. Was it a dream? Or did she really saw Syaoran?  
  
Another wolf, one that she hadn't seen before, came into her view. "Syaoran and Eriol are outside. Here, drink some water." She nudged a bowl of water to her. "My name is Tomoyo, nice to meet you."  
  
"Sakura, nice to meet you too." Sakura replied, and looked around curiously. "Where am I? What happened? Where is Syaoran? Wh..." she didn't get to finish sentence- it was interrupted by Tomoyo.  
  
"Wait, wait. Speak it slow, so I can answer your questions one at the time." Tomoyo's violet eyes were merry, and her long, glossy grey coat of fur moved with her each single movement. "You, are in Syaoran, our leader's cave. Syaoran is outside, and no, I don't know what happened. You'll need to ask Syaoran that yourself." She smiled at her.  
  
A rush of footsteps ran into the cave, and a head popped out from the entrance. The wolf has ruby-red eyes and jet-black coat of fur. "You're awake!" The newcomer shouted aloud, excited. "Hi, allow me to introduce myself. The name is Meiling."  
  
"Sakura." Was all she could say, for she was... rather stunned by Meiling's 'energetic'.  
  
--- ---  
  
Outside the cave, there were two wolves. One, with fierce, which now contains worry, amber eyes and a coat of messy brown fur, and the other one with blue eyes and dark blue -so dark that it sometimes looks like black- coat of fur. The amber-eyed wolf prowled to and forth in front of the entrance of the cave, and the other one just sat there, silently looking at the amber-eyed wolf.  
  
The amber-eyed stopped its prowling and glared at the sitting wolf. "What are you looking at, Eriol?" Syaoran growled at him.  
  
The sitting wolf shrugged, "Nothing, just thinking." Eriol replied.  
  
A call came from inside the cave- Meiling's voice. "You're awake!" Hearing this, Syaoran was clearly relieved, as he stopped his prowling and lay down. The corer of Eriol's mouth went up in a smile.  
  
"So, who is this Sakura?" Eriol asked. "I see that she is very special to you." Syaoran jerked his head up and locked eyes with Eriol. They held their position for a while, then Syaoran looked away, and stayed silenced.  
  
Out of the whole clan, Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo are the only ones that dared to speak to him thus. The whole clan feared him, admire him and relied on him, but none of them thought of him as someone that needed love, someone that needed friends to support him. All expect for them- Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo. Eriol and Meiling are both Syaoran's cousins- and they are brothers and sisters. Their father was Syaoran's mother Yelen's little brother, though Eriol and Meiling are both elder then Syaoran. Tomoyo was a close friend of Meiling's, though she always pays extra care for Syaoran and Eriol. Eriol was a brainworker- not that Syaoran is not or anything, but that Eriol is the cleverest wolf in the clan. Syaoran is best at physical abilities; hunting, fighting, nothing is too hard for him. Yet he might be good at all (well, almost) things, but his relations certainly needed help- guess nothing is ever perfect.  
  
"So who is she?" Eriol asked again.  
  
"She... she is the only daughter of my foster parents... and a friend." What he didn't say was that Sakura was not only a friend, but a close friend, and someone very special to him. "Her mother died protecting me." His voice wobbled a little.  
  
"I see." Eriol looked concerned. "Anything else?" He wants to hear it out of Syaoran's mouth, that she, Sakura, is not only a friend.  
  
Syaoran looked away. "No."  
  
Eriol nodded, though Syaoran didn't see because he had his back turned on Eriol. "I'll go and check on her." Without waiting for an answer, Eriol went into the cave, leaving Syaoran to lay outside by himself, deep in thought.  
  
---  
  
Eriol observed during Sakura's recovery. Wherever Sakura is, the atmosphere is always merry and peaceful. She has the ability to make animals love, and to trust her, like her. Meiling was a big example, for she doesn't trust easily yet Sakura seems to change that, since she gained Meiling's trust on the very first day.  
  
Eriol told this to Tomoyo, who, in her term, told him that Sakura is very special, to the whole clan, as well as...  
  
Syaoran.  
  
---  
  
Sakura yawned. Her wounds are pretty much recovered, but everyone is still worried about her, and wouldn't let her do as much activities as she wanted- like today, when she wanted to go out hunting with the clan but was refused. If it was the others that refused her, she could have talked them into taking her with them, but it was Syaoran's order for her to stay.  
  
At the thought of Syaoran, Sakura's eyes saddened. Ever since he saved her, she hasn't seem him at all- all her messages to him are sent by Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol.  
  
Why, wouldn't he see her? She knows he sometimes come, when she is asleep and never when she is awake. Why? Why would he do that? Her emerald was full of confusion. Oh, oh, oh! This is too confusing! She had better get back to sleep, or the whole clan would be unhappy when they know that she hasn't been resting today.  
  
She closed her eyes as sleep approached her slowly. A shadow shifted into the cave. Sakura sniffed the air. He's here. She can tell, from his autumn scent. He walked near her, and lightly, he licked her nose.  
  
---  
  
Four wolves sat in a cave; a meeting is going on-  
  
"She needs to leave." Syaoran announced from where he sat.  
  
"Why?" Meiling asked. "Can't she stay any longer?"  
  
"No, she needs to leave." Syaoran announced again, emotionless.  
  
"Then can you tell us why?" Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"She needs to leave. This place is too dangerous, she cannot stay." His voice is cold and motionless as ever.  
  
"This, I quite agree with you," Eriol said slowly. Meiling and Tomoyo shot him a glare. He is not supposed be on Syaoran's side, but on their's! "But, you also forgot the fact that her fighting skills are taught by her Father, who has, also taught you your fighting skills." Eriol concluded.  
  
"So what do you want?" Syaoran glared at them.  
  
"We want her to stay!" Tomoyo and Meiling said together.  
  
"No." Syaoran turned his head away from them.  
  
"Why?" Meiling growled. She glared at Syaoran, then, she ran out of the cave.  
  
"Meiling!" Tomoyo called after the ruby-eyed wolf. "Syaoran, you are always right, but this time, I don't understand what you are thinking!" with that, she left to chase after Meiling.  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol, motionless towards Meiling and Tomoyo's leave.  
  
Eriol shrugged, and Syaoran looked away again. "I'll leave you to think yourself. You know what to do best." He said in his low voice. "Just remember, no matter what you do, I'll always be your friend, and always be on your side."  
  
Syaoran nodded stiffly.  
  
Silently, Eriol left.  
  
In the other side of the cave, Syaoran made his decision.  
  
---  
  
Scratch, scratch. That was the noise Sakura made while fiddling with things. Sakura was board, very board. CAN'T THEY LET HER OUT? She is bored! Her wound has already recovered! She is in perfect condition! Scratch, scratch.  
  
Behind her, where the entrance is, someone entered the cave. "Tomoyo, can I PLEASE go out?" she pleaded, turning around- though what she saw shocked her. I was Syaoran. "Err... hello."  
  
"Hello." He replied. A long silence followed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked up, surprised. Her eyes lock sight with his, and her heart skipped a beat. She looked away, blushing and baffled with herself. "What for?"  
  
"For... Mother."  
  
Sakura smiled, as she looked at him again. "That's ok." She replied. Suddenly, she giggled. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her. "I never thought this would be the thing we said when we speak after a year of separation."  
  
Hearing this, Syaoran smiled too. "What did you think it would be?" It, meaning the talk they would have.  
  
"Well," Sakura said thinking, "I thought... maybe asking about what happened to us in the pass months."  
  
"Then, I would ask you, how are you?" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm fine, you know, hunting and stuff, like before." Sakura answered carelessly. "How about you? It seems to me, that you had a very fun life over here." Her eyes shone with excitement.  
  
Syaoran chuckled, shaking his head helplessly. Sakura hasn't changed at all- the same energetic, same curiosity. "As you can see, I have been chosen by my Grandfather to be the Leader of the Li Clan."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"My mother, Yelen was the youngest daughter of the last Li Leader. However, she looked nothing like a wolf, but more like a dog. One day, she was attacked by another clan, who wanted to take her as their leader's mate. She, of course, refused. She fought, but was hurt. A man and his dog passed by and saved her, took her home and looked after her. She fell in love with the man's dog, who was, my father.  
  
"Later she gave birth to my three sisters and I- that was when every thing changed. My sisters all have the same look as Mother and Father, but I looked like my Grandfather. The man had thought mother as a purebred dog, but as he saw me, he knew that she was a wolf. He killed all my sisters, and as he was going to kill my mother, father tried to protect her. They died together. The man was annoyed, and tried to kill me as well, I ran away. But I was caught. It was when I was going to be killed, that Neo saved me, and brought me home."  
  
"I... am sorry." Sakura nudged him lightly, comforting him.  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "It was all history."  
  
They sat silently, content in each other's company.  
  
---  
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo started, but failed.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura tilted her head. Tomoyo and Meiling have been trying to tell her something... but it seems that they don't know where to start.  
  
"Do you miss your family?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yes." What kind of question is this?  
  
"So, you want to go home?" Meiling feels like howling into the sky.  
  
Sakura's tail dropped. "You want me to leave?"  
  
"No, no, we don't want you to leave." Tomoyo added hastily.  
  
"What they mean is, that this is a dangerous place and you shouldn't stay here." Eriol's voice came from outside the cave. He knew that leaving this job to Tomoyo and Meiling would take forever, so he came to help, after all, Syaoran decided to send Sakura back, but even he himself doesn't have the courage to face Sakura.  
  
"Oh." Sakura dropped onto the round. "I understand..." So, he wants to send her back, huh? Doesn't he trust her to protect herself? Can't he see that she wants to stay?  
  
"We still welcome you!" that was Meiling.  
  
"You are still our friend!" that was Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura waved her tail, once. "Oh... I know." She felt tired. "Can I have a rest before we leave?" she closed her eyes.  
  
"Sakura..." Meiling tried to say something. Someone nudged her. She looked back; it was Tomoyo, shaking her head at her.  
  
They left silently.  
  
In the wide cave, everything seemed so empty. Sakura felt alone. Can't Syaoran see that she wants to stay with him? She doesn't want to leave him! She screamed in her heart. A whine escaped her mouth. Better go, then. After all, she is not welcome here, why stay?  
  
---  
  
Outside, a wolf was going through the same emotion. Syaoran was hiding outside the cave, behind a bush through out the whole conversation. He doesn't want her to go! But what can he do? His life is a dangerous one, and he doesn't want her to get hurt. He hid there, in the bush, motionless. He still feels guilty towards Sakura- if it wasn't for him, Nadesiko would have lived. Besides, their bloodline doesn't allow them to be together. He has wolf-blood in him. Nothing can change that.  
  
I guess this is a sweet-nightmare...  
  
--- ---  
  
A/N YYYEEESSSS!!! I finally finished chapter 3!!! Muahahahahaa!!! Recently I have been playing around a lot... (not supposed to be doing that, but hey!) and I have fallen in love with DARK & DAISUKE from D.N.Angel !!! they are sooooo adorable!!!  
  
-Syaoyue 4th August 


	4. Dont Want to Loose It

I just want to put the disclaimer in-  
  
I, even though I wish, DON NOT own Card Captor Sakura... .T^T. and I didn't copy my fanfic from anywhere- it was an idea that had popped out of my mind when I was on the train bored to death (the idea of making the CCS characters being dogs and wolves freaked my little sister out, heheheheee ^.^ she laughed so hard I thought that she would chock to death)  
  
.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Don't Want to Loose It  
  
.  
  
The emerald-eyed dog walked with her tail hanging low. She is on her way home right now. It is not that she doesn't want to go home, but... something else. Syaoran didn't come to say good-bye either- that made her feel worse.  
  
Sakura walked, sinking in her thoughts. Accompanied her were three wolves, who where sent by Syaoran's order to see her safely home. Out of the three wolves, two were unknown to Sakura, expect for Eriol. They walked, two at the front, Sakura in the middle and Eriol brings up the rear. It seems to Sakura, that something was wrong with the clan recently. Before, Syaoran would come to her often (though usually when she is asleep) but just a few days before she left, the numbers of times that he had came to visit her reduced. That's not all; the whole clan had seemed busy, and alerted. She tried to get something out of Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling's mouth, but all they said is that she shouldn't be worried about things. Sakura felt left out; she felt like she was an outsider, but then, she is.  
  
She sighed. Something in the bushed alerted her.  
  
"Yukito, Kaho, go and check what it is!" Eriol ordered. Sakura watched as they disappeared into the bush. "Let's have a rest while waiting for them to come back." Eriol told her.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked, sitting down in front of Eriol. "What is happening recently?"  
  
"There is no need for you to know about it. If I tell you, it will only get you into trouble." Eriol replied matter-of-factly. Sakura glared at him, baffled. They waited for a long time, so long, that Eriol got suspicious. "Something's not right." Eriol murmured to himself. "Wait here, Sakura. I'll just go and check on them. Stay here and do not move around." With that, Eriol left too.  
  
Sakura glared at the fading wolf. What does that supposed to mean? Annoyed, she lied down again.  
  
--- ---  
  
Eriol walked cautiously, smelling the air and looking for any signs of Yukito and Kaho. He is not afraid of Yukito and Kaho in danger -they are both good fighters- but he is afraid of Yukito and Kaho being separated, for without Kaho's warnings, Yukito can eat anything without checking what it is, and without Yukito's good sense of direction, Kaho can be lost easily. In other words, Yukito eats anything and Kaho has a bad sense of direction.  
  
Eriol walked on steadily. A smell of blood passed through his nose, and he hurried towards to the direction. What he saw though, was different to what he had imaged, something that possibly no-one can ever think of. There was blood shed all right, but it was neither Yukito's nor Kaho's, but belonged to some other wolves, all dead. As if that was not all, Yukito was lying on the floor. Not hurt or harmed in any ways, but... just lying on the ground. Eriol walked closer to Yukito.  
  
Next to Yukito, Eriol found something surprising, and very amusing. Lying on the ground next to Yukito, there was a plant- a plant called silver- clover, a plant that can make their eaters fell deep asleep in just seconds, and on it, were some bite marks, the sign Yukito has eaten silver- clover. Eriol sighed. If Yukito is here, where is Kaho? He looked around again. Kaho must have decided to find help herself, but... got lost somewhere instead. All of a sudden, Eriol felt his head started to hurt.  
  
A problem came into his mind. How is he going to carry Yukito back? He is now far from where Sakura is, and even closer to their dam then it is to where Sakura is waiting right now. Sakura would be bored by now, Eriol thought to himself.  
  
Something in the back of his mind clicked, and things sorted themselves. Someone wants them to be separated. The message was clear. First, the enemy made the noise for Yukito and Kaho to follow, leaving him and Sakura alone, then the enemy will separate into two groups, one to keep Yukito and Kaho out of the way, and the others wait for a time to attack Eriol and Sakura, and maybe even threaten them. But the enemies had underestimated them, and therefore they will pay.  
  
He had better call for help then. Eriol howled into the sky, sending his message out, to Syaoran, telling him what had happened. The reply came, saying that he is on his way. Eriol smiled. Then, he'll just sit back and relax... err... maybe not, for he still needs to find Kaho, and think of a way to carry Yukito back...  
  
--- ---  
  
Sakura signed for the hundredth time. The sun is shining up bright, inviting her to play... yet she cannot. Eriol had ordered her to stay, but that doesn't mean she can't play around does it? Sakura poked her pink little tongue out. She looks around again; Eriol, Yukito and Kaho should be back by now. What is taking them so long? She signed.  
  
Three pairs of footsteps were heard. Sakura looked up, "Finally! How long does it take you to..." her words faded as she saw who they were. It was not Eriol, Yukito and Kaho, who she had thought it was, but three other wolves that Sakura have never seen before. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Looks as if she doesn't remember us." One that looked like the youngest of the three said, the other two nodded.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked again. They are not from the Li clan, she is certain of it, but... she is also sure that she had seen them somewhere before.  
  
"Doesn't matter," another wolf spoke. "You will remember... eventually." They advanced closer to her.  
  
"Wha... what..." Sakura stepped back, and stumbled a little. Her memory clicked, and she remembered who they were. "You are one of the wolves that attacked me before!"  
  
"I sure am glad that she is not so dump." One mocked. The three wolves had by now surrounded her, and look ready to attack her at any second.  
  
Sakura got herself prepared. She is not so nervous, but rather, excited. Now here is some exercise for her! She looked at the three wolves around her, they were all bigger in size them her, but her agility is an advance. She gave a lazy yawn and a nice good stretch, then waited for the opponent's first attack. The fight began.  
  
"She has the guts." One commented.  
  
"Why thankyou." So polite... she is such a good dog.  
  
"But guts won't win you good." Another wolf said.  
  
"That's why I have a brain." And you guys don't. She added to herself.  
  
"Why you little..." that sentence will never be able to finish, for the wolf that said it immediately received a bite. At the sight of this, the other two wolves were surprised. It seems that they had underestimated their enemy- even though she is just a dog. All of them stopped their teasings and mockings; instead, they started to take the fight seriously.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura noticed the change. "Are you afraid?" she mocked. None of them replied, but tightened their attack on her. Shivers ran down her back as she realised that the fire was lid. She knew that her enemies looked down on her, and she had used it as an advantage, but... it seems that what she had done out of anger had caused them to take the fight seriously. That is bad... real bad. If the three wolves underestimated her, there is a big possibility that she could win, but if they take the fight seriously... then she is not so sure. Maybe she should escape and find help somewhere...  
  
Her attacks slowed, and her enemies took the chance. Pain shot through her like leaves cutting her, deep under her fur. And as if that wasn't enough, the new and feeble skins from her old wound tore opened. Sakura gritted her teeth.  
  
--- ---  
  
Syaoran ran swiftly through the forest, his powerful legs moving fast. From Eriol's message, Sakura could be in trouble by now. That girl... always causes trouble.  
  
--- ---  
  
Sakura cursed. Her wounds are getting worse by the second, and there is nothing that she can do. "Damn it, because of the long recovery time I had, my attacks are getting bad!" She cursed. "I blame it all on you, Syaoran!"  
  
"What have I done this time?" a voice appeared behind her.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. She turned around to see the owner of the voice. "Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you didn't want to see me."  
  
"Err... that was just my little saying... you know..." there is nooooooo way that he is getting out of this fight without getting her out as well. She skipped happily to where Syaoran was, the fight... forgotten, and nudged Syaoran like she did when she was small. "Syaoran~ you are the nicest wolf... will you help me?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because... you are my foster brother!" um... even though foster brother is not for this "particular" use... but that's not the point. The point is, he has to get her out of this- she has no more energy to fight. She raised her paw, and was going to touch Syaoran's when pain made her took a sharp breath- she had pulled her cut.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran's voice was of worry, and anger. Sakura has cuts and wounds all over a body! He shot a glare to the three wolves, who stood frozen at where they were. Sakura nodded her reply. Syaoran laid her down gently and turned to face the wolves. "You three... will be paid for the cuts you've made on her!" there was no mercy in his voice.  
  
The three wolves where terrified. Out of all the wolves, Syaoran of Li clan is the most fearsome warrior, who had never lost a battle or a fight to any other animal- yes, animal; Syaoran had fought with mother-bears and adult bear and had won; he had fought and earned his clan land and food, and his clan is the strongest out of all!  
  
The fight began. Within seconds, Syaoran had won. Two wolves had went unconscious, and the last wolf was badly hurt. "Who sent you?" Syaoran's voice was cold and merciless. "Which clan are you from?"  
  
"I..." the wolf tried to speak, but his words failed him. Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "I... am from the Han Clan... chosen and sent by my leader..." Syaoran put a paw on the neck of the wolf, motion the wolf to talk the point. "My leader wanted us to deliver a message to you through someone close to you..."  
  
At this point, Syaoran's paw pressed hard on the wolf's neck. If... that was the case, then... Sakura was the chosen one, which also means... that if he had come any later, she would have been dead! "A declaration of war." he whispered the words out. It was told, from the last leader of the Li clan to him, that if one day that one of his closest wolf returned beaten up by another clan of wolves, and came back with a message and a last breath... it would mean a declaration of war. He had never thought this would happen to him, but clearly, he was wrong.  
  
All three of the wolves were unconscious now... Syaoran turn to face Sakura, who, in her turn, had turned unusually quiet.  
  
She was deep asleep.  
  
Syaoran blinked dumbly. Err... she sure is... amazing. He sighed at the sleeping dog before him. He'd better carry her back, then. He shifted the dog onto his back.  
  
It was then, that he realised, how much he wanted her to stay...  
  
.  
  
A/N MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is a short chapter, but at least I got it updated!!!! Yes, I so love myself!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Syaoyue 22nd August 


	5. Here for a Reason

Chapter 5  
  
Here for a Reason  
  
"There is always a reason for things to happen."  
  
.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she was back in the cave, alone. Sakura stood up, and stumbled out of the cave. There was not a single shadow outside. She looked around- something in the atmosphere told her that something is amiss.  
  
Sakura raised her head and sniffed the air, looking for the familiar scent of autumn. She followed her instinct and found herself walking into a cave that she had never been before. Inside sat Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling. Their expressions are all of the same, of worry and of stern. Sakura looked form one to another; wanting to know what was going on.  
  
Syaoran sensed Sakura's coming, and looked up as she walked into the cave. "You shouldn't be up, Sakura, go back to rest."  
  
"No," Sakura said stubbornly, "I don't want to stay on the bed like a sick kitty." Coughs were heard to cover laughter, as Syaoran sent glares to people who dare.  
  
"Go back." Syaoran said the words out through his clenched teeth. No one had ever dared to challenge him- expect for one, Sakura.  
  
"No." Her words were as stubborn as ever. Syaoran glared at her, and she glared back.  
  
Then, Syaoran sighed. "Fine, Sakura. You haven't changed a single bit..." A smile appeared at his lips.  
  
Sakura grinned. "Of course!" she said proudly, and raised her head with pride. The two's eyes met, and they locked sight for a while. Something seems to pass through the atmosphere, for the two was lost, lost in the eyes...  
  
"I say, my dear little cousin," a voice came between them, Eriol's. "You spoiled your sister too much."  
  
Syaoran came back to his senses, fast. "Am I such a bad brother?" he said in a sad voice, but there was laughter in his eyes.  
  
"I am afraid so," Tomoyo said, looking at Syaoran with sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"What does that supposed to mean!?" Sakura protested, "I am a very good little sister! I listen to him!!!" It seems that she had forgotten the fact that she had refused to go back to rest just then.  
  
"It means nothing, darling." Tomoyo said in the same tone as before.  
  
Sakura started to wonder if she was such a bad dog, or why else is everyone standing on Syaoran's side? She sent a glare to Syaoran, who shrugged and gave her an innocent smile.  
  
Then, Meiling spoke. "I think it will be more useful to continue our conversation then to have the topic on whether Sakura is a good sister or not, right Sakura?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Of course!" she sent a thank-you look to Meiling... at least someone here cares about her.  
  
"The report that Shadow had sent back told us that most of the warriors of the Han Clan are warrior of strength, and they have twice the sum warrior then us." Eriol reported the news to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran nodded his reply, and looked at Meiling, waiting for her part of report.  
  
"I have moved all the mothers and cups into a safe place." Meiling said slowly, "and had made sure that some of our warriors guarded them."  
  
"Good." Syaoran stood up from where he sat. "Now we can fight."  
  
There was a taste of blood in the air. Shivers ran down her spine, and the fur on her back stood up. This was not the Syaoran she had known, but... someone else, someone with a responsibility of the clan, a fearless and strong leader. Guess he is suitable to stay here, for after all, he is half a wolf... Sakura thought as she looked at Syaoran, who now stood proudly in the middle of the conversation, planning with his advisers.  
  
Sakura listened to their talks, hoping to be in some use for them.  
  
"The Han clan's warriors use strength, which means that we shouldn't come face to face with them- they have more warriors of strengths then we do." Eriol said thoughtfully. "So instead, we'll use other ways."  
  
"What ways?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I don't know... but we'll come up with something. Right Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran nodded his reply.  
  
Sakura thought hard. There must be something that she can help with... Think Sakura, think! Sakura thought hard.  
  
"We're gonna to hunt them down!" Meiling grinned.  
  
That's it! She could use the hunting skills! Sakura yelped.  
  
"We could hunt!" Two voices said at the same time. Sakura looked at the owner of the other voice. It was Syaoran. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Sakura, and smiled. Sakura smiled in return. "Hunt like Two-Leggers."  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling looked at the two wolf/dog, and waited quietly for their explanation. They were wolves who had never hunted with the humans, and they wouldn't know about the human's way of hunting.  
  
"What we can do is, instead of fighting with them, we can use the resources such as the surroundings." Sakura explained.  
  
"There are the Maze Caves," Syaoran continued, "The Han warriors will get lost in there, for it is a big cave with many entrances, dead ends and only few exits. If they were lucky enough to come out, they wouldn't have a clue of where they are."  
  
"But... wouldn't you guys get lost as well?" Sakura asked, puzzled.  
  
Syaoran smiled warmly at her. "No, we don't. The Maze Caves one of our training grounds."  
  
"Oh~ I see." Sakura nodded. "We can use the forest as well."  
  
Eriol thought for a moment. "There are swamps that we can use." To Sakura, he said, "One of our trainings was to pass the swamps with fast speed, so crossing them are just like running to us."  
  
"What else can we use?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We have some warriors that can fight with them fangs to fangs!" Meiling said proudly. She was one of the masters... err, mistresses, that trained the Li clan warriors.  
  
"That might not be enough, though. We need some backups just in case." Tomoyo said quietly, but loud enough for all to hear.  
  
"Yes." Syaoran agreed. "And another thing is, that we need to make sure that the Han can not find where the rest of the clan is- we need to make perfect sure that the wolves in our clan are safe. Most importantly, be careful, and make sure to come back alive. There is not need for sacrificing."  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
"So let's go over the plan- we will start the fight with the Hans at the border of our land, then we will pretend that we are weak and could not fight them and retreat. As we retreat, we will separate them into smaller groups and then we will fight back." Syaoran looked around, at the wolves and the dog.  
  
"Yep." Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Okay then, Meiling, you lead the wolves to the Maze Cave. Eriol, you lead the wolves to the swamps. Tomoyo, you stay behind, and to treat any of the injured. I will be leading the group of fighting warriors to fight with the Han Leader."  
  
Sakura looked at the wolves. "What do I do?"  
  
"Nothing." Came Syaoran's cold reply.  
  
Sakura's head jerk up. "Why?! I am a good hunter!" Why isn't he letting her do anything? Doesn't he understand why she wanted to stay here for? He just wants to keep me safe. He is treating me like a little pup, Sakura thought bitterly. I want to help; not being useless.  
  
"You will be going to where the other wolves are, and stay there with them." Syaoran continued in the same tone as before. There is no warmth in his eyes.  
  
"No. I will not go." Sakura said stubbornly. "I want to stay, Syaoran. Why can't I stay?" she begged lightly.  
  
Syaoran turned his face away from her, not wanting her to see the emotions whirling in his eyes. "It is too dangerous, if you go, you'll only be in the way."  
  
"No!" Sakura's paws dug into the earth, her emotions taking control of her. "I won't be in the way! I can help you! Please, let me go! I want to fight by you!"  
  
"I SAY STAY AND THAT WILL BE THE END OF IT, UNDERSTOOD?!" Syaoran shouted, baring his teeth at her.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, stunned. Syaoran had never shouted at her before, nor had he bared his teeth at her... but... she girded her teeth, trying hard not to howl out at the place. (If this doesn't make sense, change the word howl to cry...)  
  
"Go!" Syaoran shouted roughly at her, and left the cave without saying anything else.  
  
Sakura whimpered quietly. Then, she ran out of the cave.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling looked at each other, unable to say anything.  
  
Eriol cleared his throat. "Err... what should we do now?"  
  
"I... don't know." Tomoyo answered uncertainly. "Go and get everything ready, I guess."  
  
Eriol nodded his agreement. "Yeah, we better. Let's go" With that, the two left the cave.  
  
Meiling sat silently, alone in the cave, her face unreadable. Then, she stood up, her decision made.  
  
--- ---  
  
A dog sat at the edge of the river, staring into the water. Little whimpers escaping her mouth now and then. Slowly, she extended a paw and touched the surface of the water. She watched the ripple expand, bigger and bigger, distracting the clam water.  
  
"Sakura!" a voiced called behind her. Sakura turned to see who it was- Meiling.  
  
"Meiling? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be preparing for the war?" Sakura asked, surprised.  
  
"Stuff the war!" Meiling rushed in front of her. "Do you want to help?" She demanded.  
  
"Of course I want to! You guys have helped me so much; I don't want to just sit in the cave while you guys protected me. I know how to fight, I can fight." Sakura replied.  
  
Meiling nodded. "I understood how you feel. I'll help you."  
  
"OK."  
  
A plan was formed, for Sakura.  
  
--- ---  
  
A fearsome howl slashed through the cold dawn; a challenge. Another howl replied, in the same way as the first wolf; challenge taken.  
  
And the war... began.  
  
--- ---  
  
Syaoran stood at the edge of the cliff, with the forest on his left and the waterfall on his right. Early in the morning, the Han leader had taken his challenge- and that was when the war started. The Han clan underestimated them; they thought that the Li clan is weak only because the Li clan does not have much fighter warriors.  
  
Yet, nothing looks what it truly is. It is true that his clan does not have much fighters -only one-third of the whole clan are fighters, which is rather small- but in his clan, he had also trained others on their talents. In this clan, there are spy, thief, healer, poison maker, weather predictor... any thing that you might be able to come up with, any thing that can be a talent, is taught and is used. It doesn't matter to him whether the wolf is female or a male wolf, as long as they have the ability to do things. None of the wolves are talentless; it's just how you are going to find it, and how you are to use it.  
  
A familiar white caught Syaoran's sight. He narrowed his eyes to get a clearer view of the white wolf... or rather, a white DOG. "Sakura!" he growled as he realised who the white dog was.  
  
Syaoran watched intensely at Sakura. She was fighting with a wolf twice the size of her, and she was backing off. All of the sudden, Syaoran whished that he is not the leader and that he doesn't have to find the Han leader to fulfil his challenge, and to fight the Han off his territory.  
  
Down there, the wolf lunged an attack at Sakura. Syaoran looked with all attention, his own surroundings forgotten. Sakura skipped away, as the wolf fell- into a trap that was set by a hunter. Syaoran stared at the dog, stunned. As if feeling his sight, the dog looked up, and the two met eye contact.  
  
Something alerted Syaoran, for the sound of a broken twig was heard, and Syaoran spun around to see who it was, also for defence.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura shirked.  
  
When Syaoran realised what was happening, he was falling, falling off the cliff, along side the waterfall into the fast running stream, with a wolf from the Han clan on his back. He struggled, but the wolf faught with all its strength, its claws dung into his flesh.  
  
--- ---  
  
.  
  
A/n: ahahahahahaa what do ya all think about this chapter? I have set a cliffhanger for ya all- I am being very evil recently... Eleanor, I blame it on you!  
  
By and by, I might be updating the story in another month or so, for the exams are near (actually, it's in text term... but mum wants me to study now... .w.)  
  
- Syaoyue 19th September 


	6. Completing Half of a Whole – Part one

Chapter 6

.

Completing Half of a Hole – Part one

.

Sakura felt her heart tighten with pain as time seemed to freeze around her. "Syaoran!" three voices screamed in unison.

Two shadows ran past a shocked Sakura at lightning speed- Eriol and Meiling. Cursing under his breath, Eriol shouted to Sakura and Meiling. "Syaoran can't swim!" 

"What?!" Sakura's eyes widened. He... can't swim? But… he has just fallen into the river! Pains overwhelmed her, pain of the news and her wounds caused her to stumble. She fell heavily unto the earth, unconscious.  

--- ---

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the cave. Sakura looked around, and saw Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling. There was a second of confusion, as her head pounded, trying to regain her memory. Pictures of events passed through her head, and the memories hit her, hard. 

Syaoran.

Sakura looked around wildly, hoping against hope that Syaoran would be here, growling at her, saying how stupid she had been, or anything! But he wasn't there. "No... no, I am dreaming. Syaoran will be fine, he is here, and safe." She whispered, panic-stricken. She looked up, searching through faces, hoping for a support of some kind and for someone to prove to her that Syaoran is well.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo started, but her words faltered. "We... cannot find Syaoran. He is lost, we searched the whole forest, but... we found nothing. Not a single trace. We... think that... Syaoran might be... gone."

Sakura covered her ears with her paws. "No! No! I don't want to hear it. Syaoran is fine, he is safe, somewhere, I'm sure. He promised me, he said that he'd be my side forever! He promised!" Sakura shouted, shaking her head wildly.

"Sakura!" Meiling scratched Sakura's paws away from her ear. "Do you think we want to believe it?! You saw it with your own eyes too, you saw him fell off the waterfall and into the river!"

Sakura looked at Eriol, who had kept silent through out this conversation. "Do... you believe it too, Eriol?" She asked in a tiny whisper.

"I... don't know, Sakura. Syaoran can't swim, and when he fell into the river, there was another wolf on him, an enemy wolf... I don't know." Eriol said uncertainly. "The Han retreated after Syaoran fell into the river, though. So I think that they must have known that our leader had fallen into the river, and have retreated to plan another fight."

A wave of tiredness washed over Sakura. "Let me be alone for a while... please."

"Are you going to be okay, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'm just tired; I'll be fine after a little rest."

"Ok, we'll make sure that no-one comes near here." 

As soon as the gang went out of the cave, Sakura could withstand it no longer. Memories and pictures of the time Syaoran and her had spent together streamed through her mind, followed by thoughts. She and Syaoran had been close, closer then just brothers and sisters. She had always known that Syaoran would do anything for the sake of her. 

The pain of her wounds had long ceased, what then, is the pain that she is feeling now?

Sakura looked up at the moon. Full moon. When they where small, Syaoran and her always liked to watch full moon together. Syaoran. He had promised her, when they were small, that he'll be by her side, always. Last time, he had left, and had broken his promise, but this time, she will not allow that to happen again. Not when she had finally found him. 

--- ---

His eyelids felt as if weighted tonnes. 

Syaoran struggled to open his eyes, and blinked to adjust to the dimness of the cave. Where is he? He fell off the waterfall with an enemy wolf on his back, attacking him. Using the force of the water, he got himself rid of the wolf, and started swimming to shore. But the enemy wolf couldn't swim and tried to hold onto him to prevent drowning and wounding him in the process. He remembered pulling himself out of the water, along with the enemy wolf... then, what happened? 

"Report to the Leader, he is awake." A whisper was heard somewhere. 

Well, that answers a lot. He had been caught by the Han Clan. Great. Syaoran cursed under his breath. Why had he been so careless?

So tired.... Outside, Syaoran heard the shifting of some wolves and they were all murmuring something.... 

A presence entered, like a shadow, uninvited. Syaoran shifted his head to see the new comer. His eyes made contact with a pair of emerald eyes... the exact same colour as Sakura's. Syaoran blinked rapidly. "Sakura?" Syaoran's voice came out in a weak whisper. 

"Thinking of your sister?" an unknown voice sneered. 

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I?" the owner of the voice stood it the shadow, making it impossible for Syaoran to see it, "You can say that I am the bad wolf here, but who I am is someone that you need to find out yourself."

It the dim cave, the two wolves talked, and measured out each other. 

--- ---

Sakura sneaked out of the cave silently. She had decided that she will go to the Han Clan herself, to check things out, and, she hoped, to find Syaoran. After thinking for a long time, it seemed to her that it is impossible for Syaoran not knowing how to swim because it was his father that had taught both her and Syaoran, at the same time, how to swim.

The sky is dimming. It was yesterday afternoon that Syaoran had fallen into the water, and one day has already passed. Sakura looked up at the stars that are starting to reveal themselves to check wether she is going the right way or not. Suddenly, she tripped on something. She looked down, annoyed. It was a plant that had tripped her... the plant called silver-clover...

--- ---

Syaoran looked out from where he was caged in. The words that the strange wolf had told him still echoed in his mind. _"Did you care so much for her, only because of guilt?" he had asked. _"Or is it because of... something else?" __

Something else... was it supposed to mean something? 

_"I knew she is special, after all, she is your sister... but as far as I know, you and her are not blood related, right?" _Syaoran couldn't answer to it. What was his feeling to her, sister... right? The strange wolf continued,_ "Why then, do you care so much of her?"_

Before Syaoran can think any further, he sensed someone entering the cave. "Syaoran..." a tiny whisper echoed through the cave. Sakura's. Wait a second... Sakura? Why is she here?

"Sakura..." Syaoran's voice came out in a harsh croak. "Why are you here? And how did you get here?"

"Syaoran, are you in here?" Sakura's voice was closer this time, and Syaoran can see a clear figure trotting nearer and nearer to him. 

Sakura stopped next to Syaoran. The wound that Syaoran had made her frown, and a layer of sadness entered her emerald green eyes. She bend down, and licked Syaoran's wounds with tender care ness. 

"Why are you here?" Syaoran asked again, while wincing as Sakura's tongue touches his wounds. "How did you get in here?"

Sakura giggled. "I used Silver-Clover." She said proudly. "I crashed them with stones and put them into the Han clan's water supply."

Syaoran's mouth dropped open. "You... did that?" that was... er... very... unique.

"Yup!" Sakura yelped, then she looked around the cave. "Let's get out of here, Syaoran. I don't like this place."

Syaoran smiled at her. "Let's go, then." After a little pause, he said. "That is, if I can stand up." 

This time, it was Sakura's mouth to drop open. "Syaoran!"

"Okay, okay, I get the point... but can you do help me up, please?"

"Fine, fine, fine." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Sakura bend down next to were Syaoran is lying, and supported Syaoran when he was standing up. After when Syaoran stood up, Sakura followed Syaoran closely, and stood next to Syaoran to support him when he gets tired (which was rather often). So often, that Sakura was starting to suspect that Syaoran was doing it on purpose, but when ever she turned to face him, he always smiled innocently at her, making her heart skipping beats. 

The two wolves walked on, out of the cave and into the night forest. The night was silent, and the cool breeze was blowing softly on them. Somewhere in the forest, an owl hooted, and other night animals chorus with it, making a concert of them own.

"Have you ever heard this before?" during one of the rests, Syaoran asked Sakura. Sakura shook her head. Syaoran smiled, but somehow, the smile has sadness in it. "Follow me." With that, Syaoran walked ahead without waiting for Sakura's reply.

Sakura wandered slowly behind Syaoran, who was also walking in a slow speed, as if he was taking a walk and looking at the scenery. As the path lead on, the two stopped at the edge of a lake. The moon was high up in the cloudy sky, playing hide and seek with the world. Syaoran stopped, and turn around to face Sakura, who simply raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Another cloud came by, and covered the moon, causing the world to dimmer with it. In the dark, Syaoran's expression was impossible to see, all was dark... all expect for his fierce amber eyes that shone...

.

To be continued...


	7. Completing Half of a Whole – Part two

Chapter 7

.

Completing Half of a Hole – Part two

.

**_Previously..._**

Sakura wandered slowly behind Syaoran, who was also walking in a slow speed, as if he was taking a walk and looking at the scenery. As the path lead on, the forest opened up and a lake appeared in front of them. The moon was high up in the cloudy sky, playing hide and seek with the world. Syaoran stopped, and turn around to face Sakura, who simply raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Another cloud came by, and covered the moon, causing the world to dimmer with it. In the dark, Syaoran's expression was impossible to see, all was dark... all expect for his amber eyes that shone...

-

"Syaoran..." Sakura felt unease. Why is Syaoran looking at her like that? And why is he taking her here? Questions filled Sakura's head as she looked into Syaoran's amber eyes.

Amber meets emerald, and the two wolves held lock, both trying to see what other was thinking.

Those once fierce amber eyes were now looking softly at Sakura, and at the same time, Sakura found herself getting lost in them. Emotions swirl in those eyes -so many of them- some that Sakura know, and some she doesn't. So many times before had Syaoran looked at her like that, and never once had she understood what it meant.

At the same time, Syaoran was lost in his own thoughts as well. The mysterious wolf's words keep coming up in his head. Was his feeling towards Sakura love of a sister, or of a mate? Syaoran does not know. He had always thought that his caring for Sakura was of a sister's but now... something might have changed... or, it was never that way in the beginning... Their live was set, when the amber had met emerald...

Looking at Sakura's emerald eyes remind Syaoran of the first time they met. They were both little, back then. Those times were his most happy times, the times spent with her, and her family. Sakura reminded him that he was once as innocent as her, and he could never be, as much as he wanted to. He was the unwanted, rejected by all, only because of the wolf blood in him. Yet Sakura, on the other hand, was what every two-legger would want, for she is a dog from a pure blood line, and is tame... or at lease, thought to be tamer because she has no wolf blood in her. The old wounds of the deaths of his father and mother, his sisters, and Nadesiko was never healed... and now it was hurting more then _ever_. 

"When I was captured, a stranger wolf came to the cave I was in and talked to me..." Syaoran started in a soft voice. "He had asked me about us..." Syaoran's voice trailed off into a whisper.

Sakura blinked. What is Syaoran trying to say? He is acting rather... strange. "What did he asked?" Out of curiosity, Sakura asked Syaoran.

"He... asked about what my feelings towards you is, are you only a sister to me, or are there something else... and afterwards, when I thought it through, I realised…" Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "That... I... love you." His words were so faint, but Sakura heard it clearly.

Her eyes widened. For what it seems like ages, Sakura stared at the handsome amber-eyed wolf before her. Hundred of thoughts streamed through her mind, yet none of them made any sense to her. Sakura stood motionless, as if lighting had struck her where she is standing. What was her feeling towards Syaoran? 

Syaoran cleared his throat, "Sorry." He mumbled. "If this is troubling you, forget it. Just pretend as if nothing ever happened tonight. Just forget what I said."

"No, no..." Sakura blurted out hastily. "It's just... sudden... so sudden, that I don't know what to reply you with... I don't even know my feelings towards you are... Syaoran, let me think this through, and reply you... when I am ready, please?"

Syaoran nodded gravely, turned around, and started walking. Without saying anything, Sakura followed. She doesn't need to ask where they are going, because she knows that they are heading back to den of the Li Clan. Sakura doesn't know why she was so sure about it, but somehow, without words, she just know, know him as well as the back of her paw. 

Both were so deep in their own thoughts, that none of them realised the hurried birds flying away, and the ceasing sound of the forest...

--- 

Syaoran cursed under his breath. When he and Sakura had realised that they were being caught up and followed, they were being ambushed. And now, they are being surrounded by a large number of wolves.

"My dear sister, I think, either you didn't put enough of Silver-Clover into the water, or you forgot to put some into other water sources." Syaoran said lazily, looking at the wolves that surrounded them. He and Sakura are standing side to side, but facing different directions. Sakura shrugged.

"My dear brother, I prefer the first thought... it sounds nicer." She paused, "just in case Meiling will use that to tease me, I'll choose the first excuse." Syaoran chuckled.

One of the enemy wolves stood out from the circle. "Both of you are being surrounded and yet you two are still joking around?" he growled.

Syaoran and Sakura shared a quick glance to each other. Then they spoke in unison. "We surrender."

The enemy wolves were speechless.

--- 

So Syaoran and Sakura are back to the Han Clan's caves again, but this time, both were in different caves, though probably one at the north side of the Han Clan area, and another one at the south side. Either way, they're back there.

Sakura prowled endlessly in her cave. She is not worried about being trapped and caged by the Han Clan, what she is thinking now is related to Syaoran. 

Sure, being caged by the enemy is a scary thing. But Sakura was sure that by now Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling would have realised that she is gone, and would have known that she had come to the Han Clan to seek Syaoran out. And that, leads a way out, for they would definitely come to save her, or other wise seek out Syaoran. That was one of the reasons that she and Syaoran had surrendered so quick, without a battle or a fight. In the quick glance they shared, they understood each other's plan, without communication through words. It was as if they were mates. That thought struck Sakura, hard. Mates, in the wolf language, were like partners, like husbands and wives.  

The night grows darker, and Sakura was alone in the cave... confused.

---

What Sakura had guessed was right... Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling did realise that she was gone. 

"She must have gone to search for Syaoran." Tomoyo said softly. The others nodded in agreement. 

"We need to find her, and the faster the better." Once again, the other two wolves nodded in agreement.

"Where though?"

Silence...

"Where Syaoran fell into the water?" a hopeful suggestion.

"I doubt."

"Yeah..."

"Along the river where Syaoran fell into the water?" another hopeful yet useless suggestion.

"I doubt."

"Yeah..."

"The end of the river where Syaoran fell into the water?" totally useless.

"..." two pairs of eyes glaring at the he-wolf...

A smile of innocence was returned...

"Eriol, would you please think up something useful?!" an angry shout was heard.

"Hey, I was only trying to cease the tension..." Eriol protested in a small whining voice.

"Well, no-one is tensed." Meiling growled.

"Ah... but you are." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Shut up, I'll have your opinion when I said so. And who's side are you are anyway, mine or Eriol's?" Meiling retorted.

"Hey! I'm not in the argument between you and Eriol! Don't pull me into the water with you!"

And that is how the argument between the three wolves started... Saving their leader? Already forgotten along somewhere back there.

---

She was dreaming... scenes played before her eyes like a movie. These were scenes when she was a pup, with her mother and father, and with Syaoran.

One scene caught her eyes in particular...

-- Flashback --

The puppy Sakura was walking around, seeking for Syaoran. The voices of her mother and father talking caught her ears. Unnoticed by all, Sakura stood silently and listened to the conversation.

"Syaoran and Sakura sure have become close." Her mother was saying.

"Yeah..." her father replied, "Who would have thought that our little one can help Syaoran to open his heart!"

"Taking about that, I just realised, these two have a special bond between them... it like as if they are made for one another, don't you agree?" 

Her father only smiled sadly. 

Her mother signed. "I know what you mean... their relationship are not simple... it was not of a brother and sister in the first place, it was of something more strong... it was of love. The two might not know yet, for they are still young... they only know that they care fir each other because they are brothers and sisters."

"Yes, but that is not what I am worried about." Fujitaka hesitated. "What I am worried about is the wolf blood in Syaoran; after all, he is half wolf..." seeing that Nadeshiko was going to say something, Fujitaka hurried on. "I am not worried about the blood line; you being the pure bread had caused you to have this weak body... What I am worried about is that... wolves are of the wild, who can make sure that Syaoran won't return to the forest? And will he come back after he went to the forest and found the clan he belongs?"

Those words little Sakura didn't understand all, but little as she is, she understood the message; one day Syaoran will leave this place. Quickly, she scrambled away.

That afternoon, when Sakura met up with Syaoran again, she made a promise with him.

"You will always be there for me, won't you?"

Syaoran laughed. He licked Sakura's nose and replied, "Yes, Sakura. I will always be there for you when you need me."

"Promise?" Sakura's emerald eyes were serious.

"I promise." Syaoran replied, amber eyes serious as well.

-- Another Flashback -- 

This time, the Sakura she (she meaning the Sakura in Reality) saw was older... and Sakura (in reality) realised with a jerk that it was the night before her mother died.

Her mother was talking to her, and they were in front of the fireplace. Her father and Syaoran were somewhere else, not in the room at all.

"Sakura, my dear, do you know why I am always so weak?" Her mother asked her. Sakura shook her head in reply. Seeing her answer replied, Nadeshiko continued, "It was because the owner of my mother and father wanted pure bread dogs, so they made dogs in the same family breed. My father and mother… were sisters and brothers, and thus, my body was weak ever since I was born... and the same things happened to all the dogs with parents of the same blood had the same fate."

Sakura looked at her mother in disbelieve. She put her head underneath her mother's, and nudged it lightly. "I'm sorry." She said, voice soft.

Her mother shook her head. "Daughter, the reason that I had told you this is because I know I don't have many more days to live."

"Does... does father know about it?" The question silenced Nadeshiko, after a while, she nodded her head slowly. For a while, both of them sat silently, "Why!?" Sakura jumped up from where she sat with a yell of frustration. 

Her mother only smiled sadly at her. "Sakura, I want you to understand something... or if you don't understand it, just remember it... you'll understand it someday."

Sakura lowered her head. "Yes mother."

"You care for your family because of the blood ties, but one day, you will meet some one that you care for because of who they are. It might not be a dog, it might be a wolf. But either way, he will be the one you love. It is not a simple relationship that you two will have, and it is not friendship that you two will share. The relationship between you and him will be something stronger then friendship, it is called love."

At that time, Sakura didn't understand it at all, but now, being the one watches, she understood it perfectly. 

And she also understood something else.

---

Deep in the night... shadows creep through the bushes.

---

A high pitch scream was heard. Wolves ran towards where the sound came from- Sakura's cave. What they saw when they arrived clearly surprised them... for Sakura _was_ the one screaming, and was edging at the end of the cave.

"What happened?" a wolf with a higher position asked. The guarding wolves shook their heads, confused as others.

"We only heard her screaming, but we don't know what happened." One answered. 

The wolf with the higher position nodded his head. "I understand. I shall go and ask the prisoner myself." He walked into the cave, and asked, "Hey you, why did you scream?"

"I have a name!" Sakura retorted. "It's Sakura."  
  


"Whatever, I only want to know why you screamed."

The fiery in her voice died out. "I... saw a ghost..." All the wolves' jaws dropped. The she-dog was fierce when fighting them, yet she is afraid of ghosts?

The wolf with the higher position growled. "What? You only screamed because of that?"

"Hey~! I'm afraid of ghosts! What do ya think?" the fiery was back in her voice.

---

Outside of the cave on the other side of the Han territory, three shadows ran swiftly. With two loud thuds, the guarding wolves of the cave hit the earth with great force. 

"Who goes there?" Syaoran shouted from the inside the cave. 

"Shh... it's us, Eriol and Meiling."

"Eriol? Meiling? How come you guys are here?" Syaoran's voice was filled with surprise.

"We'll get you out, try to be as quiet as possible."

As confused as he is, Syaoran followed their instructions. In no time, he was out of the cave. "So... er... what is happening?" when they are out and hiding safely in the bush outside, Syaoran asked in a low voice.

"Well, as soon as we realised that Sakura is gone, we thought she might have came to the Han clan." Eriol started to explain. "So we decided to rescue Sakura... but when we saw her just then, she told us that you are alive... so we came to rescue you first."

Syaoran nodded, "What is the plan right now?" 

"None." A simple and clean answer. And useless, I may add.

"What force did you bring with you?" 

"The whole Li clan warriors." 

Silence. "What were you guys thinking of when planning to save Sakura?" Syaoran growled.

"None..."

Hearing this, Syaoran nearly fainted. He has to think up a plan, and fast. "Where are all the warriors?"

"They are outside, waiting."

"Okay, we'll put an ambush on them... it is the middle of the night now, and the clouds are thick. By the way, what was that scream that I heard?" Syaoran couldn't help his curiosity to ask.

"Well, the scream you heard is actually Sakura." Hearing this, Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "When she saw as, she thought that we were ghosts... and she screamed, though it was not the one that you heard. The one you heard was a second scream... after seeing that What-she-thought-was-ghost was actually us, she told us that you are alive and told us to save you first, and she will scream again to keep the attention. Oh, by the way, she said to tell you to go on with whatever you are planning, don't worry about her. And then she said something about she can't die because you haven't complete the promise you made to her."

Syaoran chuckled lightly. "She is still afraid of ghosts..." a memory came into his head. 

_"You this daring little thing, aren't you afraid of anything?" Syaoran said after he caught his breath.  
  
"Yes, you know that I am afraid of sprits and ghosts." Sakura retorted. "But you will always be there for me, won't you?"  
  
Syaoran laughed. He licked Sakura's noise and replied, "Yes, Sakura. I will always be there for you when you need me."  
  
"Promise?" Sakura's big emerald eyes were serious.  
  
"I promise." Syaoran replied, amber eyes serious as well.  
  
_

He had made a promise to her, yet he had broken it... he wasn't there when Nadeshiko died; he had ran away from it all. And yet she didn't blame him, she still treated him the same as she did when they were small...

Eriol's words pulled Syaoran back to reality. "Did anything happen to you and Sakura? You two all looked funny- I mean, not very normal when other's name was mentioned."

"Er... no, nothing happened... let's get on with the attack." Syaoran said hastily and ran towards where the Li warriors were. He might look calm, but he mind was a jumble of mess. What Eriol had said confused him. What could it mean?

Just before the fight was about to begin, Eriol came up to Syaoran. "Even if you have dog blood in you, we will still think you as our leader. We support you because of who you are, not because of the wolf blood in you." Without waiting for a reply, Eriol went off.

---

The ambush was a big success. The Han clan didn't except the Li clan to come and attack at night- for all they know, the Li clan still thinks that their leader is dead. Under the agreement of no crossing each other, the Han clan retreated to their old territory, and the Li's are back to their own ways. 

Everything was fine... all expect for one. 

Sakura and Syaoran acted normally (or so they thought) towards each other, but Syaoran never had his answer back, and neither did he had the courage to ask. He might be a fearless leader, but he was afraid of what he might hear from Sakura. He knows that he is a mongrel dog with wolf blood, and Sakura is a pure bred dog, with a difference like this, how can she love him? Sakura, on the other hand, was simply too shy to say how she feels about Syaoran. Seeing this, the others can do nothing. After all, their problem can only solved by themselves... they might stuff it up if they try to help.

---

It was a sunny afternoon, Syaoran sat on the edge of the river, his paws playing around with the water. His sharp ears picked up a sound from behind, and he pretended that he did not know. Suddenly, a white and soft body jumped onto him.  

"Syaoran!" a yelp was heard. Clearly, it was Sakura.

"Sa... Sakura?" Syaoran blushed deeply.

"Syaoran, what are you doing over here?" Sakura, still on Syaoran's back, asked. "I was looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me?"

Sakura blushed. "Because..." she got off Syaoran's back. "I... want to tell you something."

"I'm all ears."

"I... want to... give you an answer." Mumble mumble... that's more of what it sound like, but Syaoran heard it. His heart skipped a beat. "I... love you."

"But... Sakura, you don't mind about the wolf blood in me? After all, I _am_ a mongrel dog with wolf blood."

Sakura chuckled. "Why would I mind? I love you because you are Syaoran. Mother was a dog with pure blood, but she led a sad life. I love you, Syaoran."

Syaoran was overtaken by surprise and joy. For a whole minute, he stood there, letting the words sink into his head. "I love you too, Sakura." Gently, he nudged the neck of Sakura's, and Sakura licked Syaoran's nose in reply. 

Suddenly, Syaoran stopped, "Get out, all of you!" He shouted to the bush. From the bush behind the couple, the whole Li clan walked out, all with sheepish expressions. Under the death glare of Syaoran's they all quickly found an excuse and ran.

**The ending that is not the ending, but the Beginning. **

-Syaoyue 13th of December

A/N: Yeah~~~!!!! I finished!!! I was actually surprised that I can finish this story, because I was kinda making it up as I go... . but all the same, I FINISHED IT!!! Hum... one day, I might come back and do an extra chapter... one day...

Now I', gonna to make a CCS/D.N.Angel crossover... or a Yami no Matsuei fanfic... or even a Fruits Basket one! 


End file.
